Into the Chambers of Doom
by Luna Nightraven
Summary: Some very important things have been stolen from Rand. Now he must enter the Chambers of Doom if he has any hope of getting them back! R&R! Wow, Chapter 4 is finally up after the Light knows how long...
1. They're Gone!

Before you read this, there are two things I must tell you.  
  
1. I don't own WoT. It belongs to Robert Jordan. If I owned WoT, I would be rich, and I wouldn't be writing FANfics! I would be writing the actual thing!  
2. There are spoilers in here, so don't read this unless you read Books 1-9, or if you just don't care.  
  
Okay, that's out of the way. Read this and enjoy! And remember to review! Please?  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 1 - They're Gone!  
written by She Who Walks the Night  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Rand al'Thor grinned. He finally had a quiet day off. The Maidens were guarding the door, keeping any pesky visitors out. No one would disturb him, except for a few choice people. Quiet, peace, relaxion, and--  
  
"RAND AL'THOR!"  
  
Speak of the devil...  
  
Rand cringed when he heard the shriek. He should've known it was too good to be true. "Yes, Nynaeve?" he answered, a bit fearfully. The Yellow Aes Sedai was one of the few people the Maidens would let by without question.  
  
"They're gone!"  
  
Rand blinked, clueless. "What's gone?"  
  
Nynaeve stomped into the room, looking ready to spit nails. Lan followed her, looking as pathetic and sheepish as a rock can look. "Your girlfriends are gone!" Nynaeve yelled.  
  
The Dragon Reborn blinked again. "Wha-what?!" He was shocked. "Elayne, Aviendha, and Min? All three of them?"  
  
Nynaeve gave a short nod. Her glare was angry enough to make a Myrddraal run away scared.  
  
"I wondered why it was so quiet," Rand muttered.  
  
Nynaeve's glare intensified as though she had heard the remark. Rand considered shielding her from the True Source. There was no telling what Nynaeve would do if she decided to use the Power.  
  
"Don't even think about it!" Nynaeve snapped.  
  
Rand blinked yet again. "Think about what?" he asked, trying to sound innocent.  
  
Nynaeve's eyes narrowed, and Rand reached back to rub the goosebumps that had popped up on the back of his neck. His eyes widened as he realized what the woman had just done. "Nynaeve, please don't channel at me. PLEASE don't channel!" he begged.  
  
"Oh, pipe down," Nynaeve said. And with that, she stuffed a gag of Air in Rand's mouth.  
  
Rand rolled his eyes.  
  
"Now, listen up," Nynaeve said. "And quit that!"  
  
Rand jerked and stared at her.  
  
"Elayne, Min, and Aviendha are gone. They were taken by some short woman with silvery hair. I think she's a Forsaken," Nynaeve said.  
  
Rand pointed frantically at his mouth, then at Nynaeve. Then he made a pleading gesture.  
  
Nynaeve grumbled something, then removed the gag.  
  
"A short silver-haired woman?" Rand repeated. "That doesn't sound like a Forsaken I know." 'Eep,' he thought, realizing that those bloody memories from Lews Therin were filtering through again.  
  
Nynaeve ignored the remark. "She said something about her name being Cyndane and something else about the Great Lord of the Dark before dragging your harem through a gateway. I think she took them to Shayol Ghul. Andor will be in an uproar if they find out their queen has disappeared, and the Wise Ones are going to be royally pissed off when they hear about Aviendha, if they don't know already."  
  
Rand gulped. He was not ready to go to Shayol Ghul yet.  
  
[Yes, we'll go. Death will come at last. Oh, Ilyena!] wailed Lews Therin.  
  
[Shut up!] Rand snarled at him. Aloud he said, "And what do you want me to do about it?"  
  
"You're going to Shayol Ghul and getting those girls back, sheepherder," Lan said.  
  
Rand blinked at him. That was the first time the man had spoken since he'd arrived with Nynaeve. "Okay, I'll go," he sighed. "Let me call the other two."  
  
***  
  
A/N: Yeah, well, phones are being installed in Randland, at least for this story. Perhaps they should have cell phones? Ah, why not?  
  
***  
  
Rand whipped out a cell phone and punched in a number.  
  
A few moments and several rings later, a voice answered, "Mat Cauthon here. What's up?"  
  
"Hi, Mat, it's Rand. My girlfriends have been stolen by Darkfriends, or maybe the Forsaken--I'm not sure which--but I need your help."  
  
"You finally got rid of them?" Mat whooped. "I say let the Forsaken keep them!"  
  
"Mat!"  
  
"Hey, sorry, Rand, I'm busy. Tuon's wanting to know who's on the phone, and I can't tell her who you are."  
  
"Why not?! And who's Tuon?"  
  
"Just trust me. And Tuon is the Daughter of the Nine Moons."  
  
"That chick the Aelfinn said you have to marry?"  
  
"Yep." Mat's voice dropped to a whisper. "And she's bald!"  
  
"I heard that!" a voice shrieked.  
  
"Talk to ya later, Rand. I've got to fend off the short, bald girl."  
  
"Later," Rand said.  
  
"Tuon, quit! No, don't do that! I'll have Renna tie an a'dam around your neck if you don't stop it!" Rand heard Mat say before he hung up.  
  
Rand just shook his head and dialed another number.  
  
One ring, two rings, three rings, and then, "Berelain, how many times do I have to tell you--"  
  
"Relax, Perrin, it's Rand."  
  
"Oh, hey, Rand. Sorry about that. Berelain has been driving me bonkers, not to mention putting Faile into a rage."  
  
Rand shuddered. "I feel your pain."  
  
"Yeah. So, what's up?"  
  
"The Forsaken took off with my girlfriends."  
  
"Do you want them back?"  
  
"Of course I want them back!"  
  
"Sorry, my bad. I guess with Faile I assume that..."  
  
"I get it. So, will you help me?"  
  
"Perrin! Have you taken the trash out yet!" a woman shrieked.  
  
"I don't think I can, Rand. Faile will probably try to bash my head in with the rolling pin again if I try leaving anytime soon."  
  
"That's okay. Later, Perrin."  
  
"Later, Rand."  
  
Rand hung up. He sighed. He looked at Nynaeve's expectant face. "I'm on my own. Shayol Ghul, here I come," he said tonelessly.  
  
Nynaeve nodded as though she had known all along. "Well, get going. I'll get Egwene and Gawyn, and we'll await your return."  
  
"Egwene and Gawyn! Why didn't I think of--"  
  
"No."  
  
"Aww..." Rand looked at Nynaeve for a moment. "Will I come back?"  
  
"What, do you think I have the Foretelling or something? Now, get going before Semirhage decides to torture them!"  
  
"Okay--wait a minute! How do you know about Semirhage?" Rand said, a bit suspiciously.  
  
"You rant so much about what Lews Therin says all the time that I picked up a few things," Nynaeve said hastily. "Now, GET GOING!"  
  
"Yes, ma'am!" Rand squeaked. He quickly grabbed Saidin and wove a gateway. He walked through it, hoping that whatever he found on the other side of the gateway would be better than facing Nynaeve.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
What will Rand find at Shayol Ghul? As Robert Jordan would say, RAFO! And as I say, RAFOARUT! That means Read And Find Out And Review Until Then. ^_^  
  
*growl*  
  
Luna: Now, now, Dore, not yet. Wait until they don't review. Then you can attack them, my pretty Darkhound girl.  
  
Dore: *growls again*  
  
Luna: Hehehe... 


	2. Talking to a Fade

Hello, readers! At long last, here is Chapter 2 of "Into the Chambers of Doom." I really hope you appreciate it. I already had it all typed out once, but a stupid power surge made me lose it all. And my computer also crashed, so that kinda prevented me from updating. But, anyway, here it is now. Enjoy! And remember to review! Please?  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 2 - Talking to a Fade  
  
written by She Who Walks the Night  
  
*~*~*  
  
Our valiant hero stumbled out of his gateway into... somewhere. Probably Shayol Ghul, but who knows with Rand? Everything was dark. Rand could not see his own hand in front of his nose. Why would he have his hand in front of his nose, you ask? I couldn't tell you. I only write this thing, after all.  
  
Suddenly a torch flared to life, then another and another. Rand discovered that he stood in a dank, stone-gray passage. Shadows still lurked here and there. A seemingly disembodied voice spoke, a voice like the rattling of dead leaves. "Welcome, Dragon," it rasped.  
  
Rand jumped in surprise and turned to see a figure ooze out of a shadow. The unnaturally pale skin and unshifting black cloak marked the thing as a Myrddraal. He could feel its eyeless glare. However, since he started out as dumb as a rock and is about as unfeeling as one--  
  
***  
  
A/N: For some odd reason, I can imagine a rock protesting that... Um, please quit giving your computer screen that odd look. The poor thing isn't the warped mind who came up with this fic. You know what, blame yourselves. I may have written this, but you are the one who decided to read it. -.^  
  
***  
  
--the Eyeless's stare did not effect him. He just looked back at it for a moment, then said, "Um... who are you?"  
  
"I am called Shaidar Haran," the Fade rasped.  
  
With the help of the ever-present voice of Lews Therin, Rand translated that. "Hand of the Dark? What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Shaidar Haran shrugged. "I dunno. I'm taller than other Myrddraal, I get my orders directly from the Great Lord, and I have other unique powers."  
  
"Oh," said Rand. "Um... is there any particular reason you came out of that shadow without trying to kill me?"  
  
"Yes," the Fade answered.  
  
"Well, what is it?"  
  
"You are here to retrieve the three women, aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah. Why were they stolen, anyway?"  
  
"I can't tell you that. I'm sure you know, though, that the Great Lord sent Cyndane to steal them. I still don't know how she managed it, or how the Great Lord convinced Moridin to let him borrow Cyndane," Shaidar Haran said, sounding amused, which was rather disturbing to hear.  
  
Rand thought for a moment. Unfortunately, his head did not explode from the effort. "But WHY were they stolen?"  
  
Shaidar Haran shrugged again. "The Great Lord was bored. The Last Battle won't be starting for a while yet, so he wanted some sort of amusement. So he gave orders to steal your trio to lure you here."  
  
"Oh. That makes sense. I think," Rand said uncertainly. "What do I have to do to get them back? I mean, I have people to order around and countries to conquer. I really don't have time for trivial things like this."  
  
"You will have to enter the Chambers of Doom and survive whatever horrors are contained within," Shaidar Haran answered dramatically.  
  
"Hmm, sounds scary," Rand commented, not sounding the least bit impressed.  
  
The Halfman looked exasperated, which is a very odd look for a thing with no eyes. "Come on, this way," he growled. He grabbed Rand and dragged him down the passage.  
  
The Dragon Reborn tried to seize saidin to channel at the Myrddraal to get loose, but he couldn't. There was nothing to seize. In fact, he could not sense the True Source at all. And poor Rand panicked. "There's no Source! I can't channel! I've been gentled! Help!" he wailed.  
  
"Oh, shut up. You haven't been gentled. This is Shayol Ghul, and you can't channel here since there is no True Source here," Shaidar Haran told him, continuing to drag him down the passage.  
  
"But... but... How am I supposed to survive whatever horrors are contained within the Chambers of Whatever-you-called-it if I can't channel?" Rand demanded, but it sounded closer to a whimper.  
  
Shaidar Haran stopped at a door and pulled it open. "That's your problem," he replied. And with that, he shoved the Light's champion through the doorway. The door shut on its own, and the Fade locked it.  
  
The Myrddraal stood there for a few seconds, then grinned, a very frightening expression on a Myrddraal. "How long do you think he'll last?" he asked a passing Trolloc.  
  
"Narg no know. Narg can't tell time or count," answered the Trolloc.  
  
Shaidar Haran smirked, or came as close to smirking as a Myrddraal can. "I give him ten minutes, tops."  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yeah, yeah, I know, it wasn't all that great. (Feel free to contradict me on that if you want. -.^) Well, review anyway and I'll try to have Chapter 3 up soon. 


	3. Glimpses of the Trio and a Meeting

Hi peeps! Luna here with Chapter 3. I got bored and started working on it just a few days after I finished writing Chapter 2, but I didn't feel like posting until now. I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!  
  
The first part of this chapter is a little serious and angsty-ish, but I honestly could not put much humor into it. The humor will return, though, never fear. Just let me have my fun.  
  
One reviewer--I'm pretty sure it was Kearin--was kind enough to point out that it was Shaidar Haran, not Shayol Ghul itself, that blocks out the One Power. Thanks, Kearin, I am well aware of that, but it slipped my mind when I started writing this fic. So thanks for reminding. I'm going to explain away my error by saying that Shaidar Haran was being disagreeable and wouldn't allow any use of the One Power. ^_^'  
  
Well, anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter. And do the kind thing and review.  
  
Remember that I started this fic before I read Crossroads of Twilight, so I am disregarding events that happened in the tenth book. Well, the books kinda blur together after a while, but I'm fairly sure I didn't use anything out of CoT.  
  
I'm sorry for the long-winded author notes all the time, really I am. But go ahead and read the new chapter. I'm done for now.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 3 - Glimpses of the Trio and a Meeting  
  
*~*~*  
  
Aviendha, Elayne, and Min sat glaring daggers at the short, silver-haired woman who was holding them captive. The three women were bound by what seemed to be flows of Air, yet that was impossible since Elayne and Aviendha were unable to sense the True Source. Their captor had not bothered to gag them. Then again, there really was no reason to. They had no idea where they were, and they could not think of any way to escape.   
  
Min was in denial. How could this have happened? Elayne and Aviendha should have been able to fend off the woman. Both of her friends could channel, and Aviendha was Aiel to top it off. The auras Min was seeing around the woman only served to confuse her. She did not know the meaning of any of them, but she was certain this woman was Black Ajah. She dearly wished she had her knives.  
  
Elayne was reduced to frightened despair, but she was not about to reveal that fear. She could not channel in this place, wherever it was, and could not feel the True Source at all. That frightened her. If she had been stilled, she would still be able to sense the Source. Yet here it seemed there was no Source. She feared for the safety of her sister and Min, and for the well-being of her unborn twins. But she had to keep up hope that by some stroke of ta'veren luck Rand would be able to rescue them. And if he didn't, well, they would just have to get themselves out.  
  
Aviendha was neither in denial nor frightened. She was angry that she, her first-sister, and Min had been stolen by this short little woman. She could not help being impressed by the woman's luck, but it still angered her. Had Aviendha realized a moment sooner what the silver-haired woman had planned, she would have channeled their kidnapper into oblivion. Had Aviendha not been bound by these odd weaves of Air, she still would have been able to kill the woman. Without the aid of saidar, there was no way for Aviendha to break through the weaves, but she would find some way to free herself, her first-sister, and her near-sister.  
  
***  
  
A/N: I think that Aviendha could probably consider Min her near-sister, don't you?  
  
***  
  
"Oh, don't fret, girls, I'll let you loose eventually. It's not like we have any use for you other than to lure that bloody Dragon here," the short woman said, sneering at them. "You were so easy to kidnap, girls. And Lews Therin will meet his death trying to rescue you."  
  
Elayne glared at the woman. "It was sheer dumb luck you managed to drag us here! And Rand will come to our aid!"  
  
"Don't make me laugh, girl. Whether it was luck or not, you are here, here to lure Lews Therin to his death," the woman snarled.  
  
Aviendha stared coldly at the woman, trying to think. There was something that seemed remotely familiar about their kidnapper. Aviendha knew she had never met their captor before, but the woman's manner made her remember something else, an event that had happened while she was still in the Three-Fold Land.  
  
Min tried again to decipher the meaning of the auras around the woman. That glow, those colors, that image. It meant death, but that was so broad. What did a snake have to do with anything? And a doorframe, especially such an odd one? It made no sense to her, so she was quite puzzled when Aviendha hissed, "Shadowsouled, it was you in the Three-Fold Land!"  
  
The silver-haired woman smiled a cold, humorless smile. "Yes, you are the girl from that Light-forsaken Waste, aren't you? Aviendha, was it?"  
  
Aviendha bared her teeth, hate now burning in her eyes.  
  
"Who is she?" Min asked.  
  
"A Shadowsouled who hid in the Three-Fold Land. She try to kill Egwene and me, then Rand before Moiraine Sedai pushed her through the doorframe ter'angreal," Aviendha explained, never shifting her glare from the Forsaken.  
  
"Very good, Aiel. It is I, Lanfear, now known as Cyndane. I killed your dear Moiraine. It would not have been necessary if she had not interfered. But she did and paid the ultimate price," Cyndane sneered. "Obviously, I was killed, too, but the Great Lord is good to his Chosen and gave me a new body."  
  
Min could not think of an insult horrible enough to express the hate she now felt for their captor. She struggled against her bonds. She wanted nothing more than to put her hands around the Forsaken's throat and choke the life out of her. "You killed Moiraine! You'd better hope I never get loose or you'll be needing another body from the Father of Lies!"  
  
Elayne gave a startled cry. "It's Rand! He's here!" She, like the other two, had felt the sudden shift in the bond as Rand Traveled.  
  
"Yes, but how long will it be before he is able to come for us?" Aviendha murmured.  
  
*****  
  
"Well, Cyndane has the three girls, and Shaidar Haran has just informed me that al'Thor is here to rescue them. And he knows about the Chambers of Doom." Moridin paused, glancing at his fellow Chosen. So few remained, thanks to al'Thor. That was good, though. Fewer Chosen mean fewer challenges to his position as the Nae'blis. "So, any ideas about what the Chambers of Doom are?"  
  
"Torture," Semirhage said promptly.  
  
"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Graendal said sarcastically. "I think we should use Compulsion."  
  
"And turn al'Thor into one of your witless puppets?" Mesaana said, sounding contempuous. "We should do something that will completely fry his mind."  
  
"Maybe his head will explode," Semirhage said hopefully.  
  
"It would be nice, wouldn't it?" Aran'gar said from where she lounged on a large couch. "Moridin should use the True Power to give him a monstrous headache before he enters the Chambers."  
  
"The way you use saidin to give that girl Amyrlin her terrible headaches?" Graendal asked. "Oh, that still sounds odd."  
  
***  
  
A/N: Okay, think about Egwene's nasty headaches. Only Halima/Aran'gar can relieve them. I think that she does something with saidin to cause these headaches, and no one suspects it because a woman isn't supposed to be able to channel saidin. Was that a little farfetched?  
  
And I'm sure I'm stating the obvious here (a bad little habit of mine), but Graendal is commenting on the fact that Aran'gar is a woman channeling saidin, and it just sounds odd to her.  
  
***  
  
"Maybe you should sic that girl on him, Semirhage," Mesaana suggested.  
  
"That bloody gambler stole her away, remember?" Semirhage snapped, seething. "Just the thought of all the plans he ruined..." She made an angry sound. "If I ever get my hands on him, I'll make him regret the day his father first kissed his mother!"  
  
***  
  
A/N: Many people, including me, think that Semirhage is disguised as Anath, Tuon's Truth-Speaker or whatever it's called. So that's where I get that, okay?  
  
***  
  
"Later, Semirhage," Moridin told her. "Remember that we have a task on hand. Now somebody had better give me an idea before I make all your heads explode!"  
  
Moghedian, who had been silent during the discussion, spoke up. "Since none of us can agree on one idea, perhaps each of us should have his or her own chamber in which to use our own individual talents against al'Thor." She looked almost fearfully at Moridin.  
  
Moridin glanced at her, surprised. He had only had her at this meeting in case he wanted a cup of spiced wine or the Seanchan's ingenious kaf. "Moghedian has an excellent idea," he said at last, and Moghedian exhaled audably. "We will each have our own chamber in which al'Thor will face us. Remember, I want him to leave here crying. But don't kill him. That's the Great Lord's direct order."  
  
"Which part?" asked Aran'gar.  
  
"Which part what?" Moridin said, looking confused.  
  
"Which part is the Great Lord's orders?"  
  
"Um, the don't kill al'Thor part."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Since Shaidar Haran is being a butt and won't allow any use of the One Power right now, I got permission from the Great Lord for all of you to use the True Power. But only for this task! Use it afterward and Shaidar Haran will eat your spleen for breakfast!"  
  
"Since when do Myrddraal eat?" Semirhage asked, but there was a sadistic gleam in her eyes as she imagined someone having their spleen eaten by one of the Eyeless.  
  
"It's a figure of speech," Moridin told her, looking exasperated.  
  
"Oh." Semirhage looked disappointed, then brightened when she remembered she could use the True Power to torture al'Thor to her heart's content if that was what she wished. But, no, she didn't need the True Power. She had something even better in mind.  
  
"Okay, now all that is left is to decide the order in which we will face al'Thor." Once again, Moridin looked around at the other Chosen.  
  
The gathered Chosen spent a good hour deciding the order, but at last all was ready. Everyone left to prepare for their turns at facing the Dragon Reborn.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well, that was... um... odd?  
  
Demandred wasn't present because, um, I don't know. He just wasn't. I guess I have a problem with all the theories about who the heck he's parading around as. I'll give you a better explanation later. Maybe he'll appear in later chapters. I haven't decided yet.  
  
Well, hey, look at this. Semmy has decided to join me for a moment even though I've retired her.  
  
Semmy: I don't like the way you portrayed me in this chapter. I'm not THAT sadistic.  
  
Luna: Too bad. I'm the author using Robert Jordan's characters, so just deal with it.  
  
Semmy: *pouts*  
  
Anyhoodles... sorry about all the author's notes. Again. Do they annoy you? Really? Well, like I told Semmy, DEAL WITH IT. They come with the fic, so you'll just have to put up with them.  
  
I have a website-type thing now! The link is on my profile. If you have looked at my profile and wondered where all the lists went and why my muses are different, visit the site. Parts of it are still under construction, but it's mostly done now. If you wish, email me and let me know what you think of it, okay?  
  
Well, please review. I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as I can. Or when I take the time to write it. Whichever... Is anyone even reading this fic? I didn't get any reviews for chapter 2... Maybe I should just quit writing this thing... 


	4. The First Chamber: Math Is Evil

I apologize for the delay. I beg your forgiveness. I really do. I've had this chapter ready for a long time, but I never got around to uploading it. High school and college are time-gluttons, always devouring any spare time I have. Anyway, here's Chapter 4.

* * *

Chapter 4 - The First Chamber: Math Is Evil  
By Luna Nightraven 

Rand stumbled into... somewhere. He didn't know where he was. It was dark, and however hard he strained his eyes, there was only more darkness to be seen. He reached for _saidin_, then remembered that it wasn't there. He almost cried when he realized this. Well, he would have if he had more feeling than a rock.

Suddenly the darkness vanished as light flared to life. Rand shielded his eyes from the sudden brightness. After a few moments, the Dragon opened his eyes and blinked a few times. He noticed, incredibly, that the light seemed to come from everywhere, yet from nowhere.

"Hello, al'Thor," a voice like chimes said easily. "I have been waiting to meet you for a long time."

Rand looked at the owner of the voice, and his eyes widened slightly in surprise. Even though the speaker was using an Illusion of ever-shifting black and white, he knew who it was. Well, with the help of Lews Therin, he knew who it was. "Mesaana," he said neutrally.

"That's right," Mesaana said, letting the Illusion go. "Did you like my Illusion?"

"Not particularly," Rand answered.

Mesaana's eyes narrowed. "Oh, really? Well, you never were all that bright, Lews Therin. Let's see what you can do as the dimwitted shepherd you are now."

"I can handle anything you throw at me," Rand said, sounding much more confident than he felt. Without the Power, he was virtually defenseless against the Forsaken.

He abandoned his gloomy thought and looked at Mesaana again. Good thing, too, or else he probably would have had a good-sized bump on his head. Or would it have been better if he had been hit? Anyway, he moved out of the way just in time. "You crazy woman! Why in the Pit of Doom did you just throw that... thing at me!"

"We're going to play a little game, al'Thor," Mesaana told him. "It's called 'dodgeball,' except I'm using these old cannonballs. I'm going to ask you math questions, and you will answer them. I will also be throwing these at you, but you'll never know when I decide to throw them. This will be both fun and educational."

"Those two words don't belong in the same sentence," Rand muttered. He was scared now. What could Mesaana have come up with that was... he shuddered, educational?

"What's two plus two?" the lady Forsaken asked suddenly.

"Uh, four," Rand answered almost immediately. He noticed that Mesaana looked disappointed.

"What's seven times eight?"

Rand thought for a moment. "Fifty-six."

Once again, Mesaana looked disappointed as she asked the next one. "Two hundred twenty-four substract eighteen?"

Rand thought for a few minutes, his eyes narrowed in concentration. Beads of sweat began to trickle down his forehead. "Two hundred six," he answered at last.

Mesaana snapped her hand back to throw one of the cannonballs, and Rand cringed. Then she lowered her hand and laughed softly. "I'm only joking, you twitchy thing. What's one hundred forty-four divided by twelve?"

"Um, twelve?" came the answer.

"Is that your final answer?"

"Why? Am I wrong?"

"I can't tell you that. Now is that your final answer?"

Rand gulped. "Yes," he said glumly.

"Very good," Mesaana said, hefting the cannonball. "Now for the hard stuff."

"You mean that other stuff was supposed to be easy?" Rand looked worried. You'd be worried, too, if you could barely do the math any third-grader should know, and a creepy evil woman was threatening to bombard you with cannonballs.

"What is the square root of four?" Mesaana's eyes gleamed with anticipation.

Rand didn't know. He guessed. "Two?"

He figured he must have been right, since she asked the next question. "How many feet in a mile?"

Rand blinked. "How many what in what!"

"Answer it, Dragon!" The disconcerting gleam in Mesaana's eyes had become almost predatory.

"Uh..."

_It's 5280,_ Lews Therin whispered in the back of Rand's head.

_What in the Pit of Doom, Lews Therin? How do you know?_ Rand was truly disturbed now. The long-dead madman in his head was trying to help him with math?

_I liked math. Oh, Ilyena!_ Lews Therin said, ending in a wail.

"Hurry, Dragon, you don't have all day," Mesaana chided, but she drew her hand back to throw the cannonball.

Rand shrugged. What did he have to lose? He might as well use the old loon's answer since he himself didn't know. "Five thousand two hundred eighty."

Mesaana was impressed in spite of herself. The measuring system of the people in this Age was so screwed up that she had thought Rand wouldn't get that one. Fine, she'd have to try a little harder. "Four halves times the square root of 25?"

The Dragon Reborn was completely lost. What in the Pit of Doom was a square root? He tried asking Lews Therin, but the Lord of the Morning was currently curled into a fetal position in Rand's mind, crying about his dead wife. Bloody wonderful. "I don't know!" Rand wailed. "Please stop!"

Mesaana grinned triumphantly at the plea. She hurled another cannonball at Rand, who barely got out of the way in time.

Unfortunately for poor Rand, the mathematical assault went on and on. Mesaana delighted in Rand's pleas and wrong answers as she bombarded him with more and more complicated and difficult math problems. And cannonballs, of course. Lews Therin, who had taken up chanting about breaking the Seals and occasionally screaming about Ilyena, was no help at all.

At last Rand sank down to the floor, his head in his hands as he tried to block out Mesaana's voice and silence Lews Therin's. "I don't know! Just stop! Please stop! It hurts! I never went to school! I don't know how to think! I just act! It hurts! Stop!" He looked up and blinked as he realized it was quiet. Even Lews was silent. He got to his feet and looked at Mesaana.

"Are you quite finished?" Mesaana asked disdainfully. When Rand nodded, she continued, "I may enjoy hurting your poor little mind, but I'm not Semirhage. Go through that door to face your next challenge."

The Dragon Reborn nodded and practically sprinted for the door. He wasn't sure, but he thought he heard Mesaana whisper, "If you thought that was bad, just wait till you see what's next."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed. Actually, I just hope someone reads this, considering how long I've let it sit without an update. Oh well. Please R&R, and I'll try to write another chapter sometime this year. Now where did I put that list of ideas...? 


End file.
